Sageing
by DitDitto
Summary: This is about a girl named Ava who will be the best of the best in Wizard City
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story so read it, rate it (if needed) and REVIEW! And if you have not already read Bella's Adventure than read it.**

* * *

**Ava POV **

First of all my name is Ava Belle Sage . Second of I was born on July 30th 2002. Which means I will be 11... tommorow. Third I am regular. I live in a regular world with a regular school in a regular town. I have a regular, everyday life. As always, I went out to get the mail. I gave Dad the paper and Mom a letter from aunt Rose and uncle Ron. And,as always, I looked through the mail. Surprisingly enough, there was a letter with my name on it... sort of. At first when I read the name I thought it was for Mom. So I gave Mom the two letters.

"Oh, Ava, this letter is for you!" Mom called out to me as I started to go upstairs to change.

"Thanks, Mom." I said and headed upstairs. The letter I got said it was from a guy(well I assumed it was a guy) named Merle Ambrose. I was confused, though, because it stated it was for Miss Sage which is Mom. Anyways, the letter said:

_Dear Miss Ava Belle Sage ,_

_You are invited to join the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts! As e discovered you will have Mister Arthur Wethersfield as your teacher. Which only mean that you are a Balance student. After reading this you need to show this to your parent(s) and get the approval. You must get the approval by tomorrow. Tomorrow we are sending an owl by the name of Gamma. Good luck, Signed Merle Ambrose._ After I read the letter I went down stairs and found Mom and Dad discussing something.

"Mom, Dad I have something for you two to read." I said.

" Well, dear, your mom has all ready read a letter about you going to a school called the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts..." Dad said.

"MOM!" I yelled.

"Hush or you will wake your sister up from her nap!" Mom said sternly.

"...And we've decided to go tomorrow." Dad finished.

"Really?" I asked, excited.

"Really." Mom said.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" I said hugging Mom and Dad.

"You're welcome." Mom said.

"Now go get packed you have a big day tomorrow." Dad said.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my third story published. And continue reading this series. Thanks! **


	2. Dear Diary

**This** **chapter is written in Ava's diary. So read, enjoy, rate(if necessary), and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Ava's ****Diary**

Dear Diary,

Today's the day that I finally go to the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts! The people are giving me an hour to pack but since I am already packed I'll just write in you instead. I'm very excited that I get to be taught magic. This could change my life FOREVER! I might even become Headmaster someday! But that is a very doubtful situation.

Anyways, I get a feeling I'm going to be a great balance student, whatever that means. I have a goal to make lots of friends and to become the best wizard there is. I am going to train hard to be the best. This is a big accomplishment already to be going to a school of wizards that is. This is a big and famous school Ravenwood is. I've read about it in fantasy stories.

I would have never guessed that it really existed. And if it did I didn't think I would ever go to this wonderful magical school. I never in my life knew I had wizard in my blood. My parents believed in me. So now I can become a wizard. So now I can find out my strengths and my weaknesses by becoming a master wizard at Ravenwood.

I did read though that there is a wizard named Malistaire seeking revenge on Ravenwood. His wife died and he used to be a teacher. But I just don't understand why he is seeking revenge on the school. I think I was invited to this school to save it. It seems that Ravenwood is falling apart.

So I got asked to go to the school to save it. Now I'm not that surprised that I got asked to go there. But why me? I'm not strong. I don't even know anything about magic! Maybe the people there just wanted to experience something new? Can't they at least get someone who actually knew something about magic, though? I mean seriously. But I do feel good about being accepted somewhere. And besides it's always good to try new things, right?

So now I've decided to go and try my best to be the greatest wizard this school has ever seen before. I will protect this school. I know this sounds weird but I think that I will feel right at home in this school. Even if I've never heard of it before. But thinking of this place already makes me feel safe. It's like the thought of it is engulfed in safety itself.

"Darling, it's time to leave!" Mom said.

Now it is time for me to leave.

Write in you soon,

Ava.

* * *

**And now the chapter is finished. Hope you enjoyed. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is Chapter 3 in Sageing. So what do you do? *points finger to huge crowd***

**Huge Crowd: READ, ENJOY, RATE IF NECESSARY, AND REVIEW!**

**You heard the crowd. So get reading!**

* * *

**Ava's POV**

I walked downstairs to find a giant purple and black hole in my living room.

"I think it's time for you to go." Mom said. And to make sure, there as a white owl.

"Hellooo, my name is Gamma the owl." the white owl said.

"Wait... you can talk?!" I asked, surprised. As you may know, in the real word animals can not talk. The only way they can are in fairy tales. I looked at my parents a nervous look on my face as to ask: _Are you sure you are putting me in good hands? _Sometimes in fairy tales, the animals or humans betray you. I do not want that to happening to me. Who would?

"Now, all you have to do is step into this hole and you will go to a place called the Spiral." Gamma the owl said. I took a deep breath and...stepped into the portal. You must be thinking: Why on earth did you step through that portal?! Are you crazy? Yes to some people I am crazy to do this but I trust that my parents put me in good hands.

To my surprise, it took me three minutes to get to a large area with an old man standing in front of large castle like building. The building had an old sign on it that said Golem Tower.

"Gamma I see you brought the student back to me." the old man said.

"Yes, Professor Ambrose, sir." Gamma the owl said.

"Are you Gamma's... owner, sir?" I asked the old man.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am." the old man said.

"Excuse me, sir, but where am I? And who are you?" I asked the old man.

"Oh goodness me, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm sorry. My name is Professor Merle Ambrose. And welcome to the Spiral." the old man said.

"Is this the school?" I asked, looking up at the tower.

"Oh goodness me, no." Ambrose said.

"This is Golem Tower." Gamma said.

"So why am I here again?" I asked.

"So you can get enrolled of course." Ambrose said like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"So where is "the Spiral" at, sir?" I asked Ambrose.

"Oh, please, you can just call me Professor. Well anyways, the Spiral is just outside the mortal world." Ambrose said. I was still confused.

"Gamma would like to have a word with you." Ambrose said. I walked over to Gamma.

"You know, I'm very pleased to meet you. I get a feeling that you are going to be a great wizard someday." Gamma said. All of a sudden the ground began to shake. Lightning struck and it began to rain.

"I wonder what's going on." Ambrose said. He headed to the tower.

"You best follow the Headmaster. You'll be safe with him. To the Tower!" Gamma said. I rushed to the door. Before I opened the door, I thought _is it okay to do this? Should I trust Gamma?_ Naturally, I opened the door and saw a man in black and red robes. Apparently Ambrose knew this person.

"Ambrose, I see you have a new student." the guy in black and red said. He sneered.

"Malistare. What are you doing here?" Ambrose asked.

"I came here for something. So why don't we test out your new _toy_?" he asked and sneered. I flinched at being called a toy.

"Here, Ava, take this deck of spells. Attack Malistare's minions." Ambrose said as he tossed me a deck of cards. Eventually, the battle between Malistare's minions and I ended. And I won.

* * *

**This is the most perfect ending ever. Anyways, thanks for reading! Any questions just PM me. Thanks!**


	4. The tour

**Yay Chapter 4, on it's way (wow that sounds really weird)! Read, Rate, and Review in the little box at the end. Thanks for reading this far.**

* * *

**Ava's POV**

"Good job young wizard." Ambrose said.

"Thank you sir." I said.

"Well, I need to tidy up my office. I'll transport you when you when things are presentable." he said as he left. After two minutes of waiting I got warped to a room with lots of other people in it. I walked over to Ambrose.

"Ah, Ava, you came." he said.

"Yeah you warped me here." I responded.

"I would like you to take a tour of Ravenwood-" I cut him short.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because," he continued "You are now a student at Ravenwood."

"Really?!" I squealed.

"Yes. There should be someone coming to show you around." he said. Just then, the doors of the room opened. A boy, about my age, walked in.

"Hello, my name is Benjamin, but you can call me Ben. I will be your tour guide." the boy said.

"Hi, I'm Ava." I said, sticking out my hand. He gladly took it and pumped it twice. As we walked to the door, it opened again. This time, though, a girl stepped in the room. She took a look around, then, walked up to a very handsome boy.

"Who's that?" I asked Ben after noticing him staring at the girl.

"Oh, um, that's Leah." he said.

"Is she a tour guide too?" I asked.

"Yeah, you will see a lot of tour guides basically... every day." Ben said.

"I thought it was hard to get in here." I said, turning to Ben.

"Actually, it's not. If the Headmaster thinks you are a wizard with potential, you are bound to get in." he said.

"Ah." I said.

"Well, we should probably get to your tour." Ben said, holding the door open for me.

"Thank you." I said. With one last glance at the Leah and the new boy, I walked out the door and followed Ben to the entrance at a tunnel with a sign on it. The sign read: Ravenwood.

"This is the tunnel you have to go through to get to Ravenwood." Ben said.

"Follow me." he said. We both walked through a short tunnel. When I walked out of the tunnel, I was a little bit surprised. I saw lots of kids in different color robes rushing into different rooms. Then the tour began.

"Okay, so, this is our teacher His name is Arthur Wethersfield." Ben said, walking up to a dog. Except this dog was on its hind legs. And had on clothes.

"I am Arthur Wethersfield, your teacher." the dog said. '_Okay this place is just getting weirder and weirder. I mean seriously, a talking owl and a talking dog. And the dog is a teacher!'_ I thought.

"I teach a magic called Sorcery." Arthur said.

"Okay, now time to meet the other teachers and find out what they teach." Ben told me. Next we went to a building. When I walked inside and saw a cow. In robes. On guess what? It's hind legs. Surprisingly enough it was also wearing lipstick. How it got the lipstick on I have no idea.

"Hello. I am Moolinda Wu. I'm the life teacher." the cow said. _'Okay, that's just bizarre. A cow in robe and lipstick. AS! A! TEACHER!'_

"Don't be surprised." Ben said.

Why not?!" I asked, shocked.

"We have a frog as a teacher to." he said.

"For what?" I asked. My eyes were growing as big as saucers.

"Storm." Ben said.

"Um... okay. That's kind of weird." I muttered. The next class we went to was the Myth class. I met Cyrus Drake. Then we went to the Death area. And so on and so forth. After the tour, Ben asked if I liked the teachers.

"Yeah." I said.

"So you enjoyed yourself?" Ben asked.

I shrugged and said " I just want to go to my dorm."

"Well, it did take all day." Ben said.

"So I can go?" I asked.

"You don't need to do anything now. It's up to you." he said.

"Well in that case," I got up and pushed my chair in. "See you tommorow."

* * *

**And voila. There is the chapter. Read, Rate, and review!**


End file.
